School worst place ever
by iisenBlomstAvBlod
Summary: 7 teens are trapped in school by surnaturals creatures. While they tried to stay alive some feelings grow in their heart. They have to fight against their bigest enemies to protect the people they love.
1. Chapter 1

**This my first Fanfiction.I'm new at this so this may be not perfect. Review to tell me what do you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire diaries but I own Jake.**

**Good reading!**

**-IBAB**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Bonnie P.O.V:

Me, Elena and Caroline are stuck in school the last day before summer. The only reason were here is that we cut classes. But that makes no sense because we weren't the only ones who cut classes.

We have to copy some text and do a big clean up of the school. We have to stay until 7hoo PM. We'll supper in the cafeteria. All the lights were off except our classroom and all doors were lock. There is nobody here except us.

Elena decided to call Stefan and Caroline call Matt. They wanted more company and not get bored. I was a little jealous for being the only want with no boyfriend. But I was still happy for them.

When they hung up we heard a loud «CRACK». We all jumped, were remained silent for couple seconds when Caroline speaks up:

"What was that?"

"I don't know but let's see where it comes from." I said

We got out of the classroom and start looking around for the sound when we knew it was coming from the science class. We entered and split up so we could seek faster. After a couple of minutes, Caroline and I heard Elena scream.

* * *

Stefan P.O.V:

"Yeah sure no problem be there in a sec."

I hung up and start walking to Damon "Can you believe that Elena, Bonnie and Caroline are in detention for 9 hours? Elena called me so I could hold them company want to come?"

"No thanks, I don't want to remember what was like to be in a freaking bored detention." comment Damon.

"Come on Damon, why won't you come? You could talk to Caroline, Bonnie and…I can't believe I'm going to said that but you could talk to Elena."

"You let me hit on your girl?!"said Damon, more attentive.

I sighed. "I never said that."

"Right but you were thinking it. Me…..Elena…. together….. Kis-"

"Damon, I glared at him, never gonna happen"

"Anyway I'll come with you but you promise you will not tell me what to do or what should I not do."

"Yeah, all right. But you can't-" without finishing my sentence because Damon cut me.

"I won't dredge your little Elena."Damon starts walking toward the door. I didn't believe him but that didn't worried me.

We started to run with our supernatural speed to school.

* * *

Tyler P.O.V:

"Ty, wanna come to school?"

I looked at Matt. "Why?"

"Caroline wants me to join her at detention in school, their alone so nobody will know we were there." explain Matt

"Ok sure, why not."

When we were in the car my stomach and my head started to burn.

"Are you okay, man?"

"Stop the car." I whispered, unable to talk.

"What?"

"STOP THE CAR!" I yield. He directly stopped the car.

"The both of us know that you're not feeling well, we have to do something like the hospital." said Matt touching my elbow to support me.

"No…NO, they can't help me…nobody can, get away from me" Knowing what was going to happen.

Matt didn't object "I will go to school, if you need help you know where I am."He said and starts walking. That was good because he wasn't going to hurt him but he was near the school so he may come in.

He starts to run in the forest while screaming in pain. He was starting to turn, forty minutes later he was out, no control of his body he's just going to kill whoever was going to be on his way.

* * *

"Guys come here and look at that."

When me and Caroline were there we saw a broken bottle on the floor and a pink liquid that formed a message:

"Be careful girls, this place isn't safe, you should leave while you can."

We all look at each other more confuse than ever. We didn't know what to do.

"We can't leave this place before 7" we have to remains another 4 hours here." comment Caroline

"Your right, said Elena, We can't. Let's just forgive this and go back in the classroom."

We return in class and start the copy. After half an hour we heard a long howl. We all knew what it wanted that the boys arrived really fast. We look out the window:

_Full moon_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone here chapter 2 I don't know if you liked the first it was to short I know so I hoped this want is longer please reviews **

**There something's I want to tell you about the story. Caroline dates Matt because he kind of disappeared when she date Tyler and I wanted him in the story... She's a vampire a baby because she's new. Caroline and Bonnie hate Damon because he torture Caroline and blablabla in season 1. He (shored of) kills Bonnie's grand-mother and bitted Bonnie. I'm not in the new seasons but there are little things that are in the 2 and 3 seasons.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries but I own Jake.**

**Good reading!**

**-IBAB**

* * *

Chapter 2

Elena P.O.V:

"That's not good."

"I know." Caroline said

Just then the boys entered the room. I run at them and explained what happen. When I finish I saw Caroline and Bonnie looking furious I turn where they were looking; Damon.

"What is _he _doing here?" said both of them at the same time.

"I invited him." said Stefan

"Why?"

"Because-"

A large noise hit the door and breaks it. The two boys stood in front of us.

A big wolf steps in the room it was about to attack us but a hand in the door frame controlled the wolf and said things I didn't understand like a spell.

"Hey, it has been a long time no see!"

We didn't believe what we were just looking at.

_Klaus._

He was supposed to be dead we killed him.

"I see you've met my friend Jake."

"What are you doing here?" spit Stefan selfishly.

"I just stop him from killing you I think you should be more kind at me mister!" said Klaus eyes wide.

"We would have been happier being killed by that then you." said Damon more furious than ever.

"Sorry Damon that's not why I came here, I want-" didn't finishing his sentence.

"We won't help you get what you want." I short of yield

Klaus run up to me but got stop by Stefan who step between us.

"You should watch your mouth young lady; I wasn't finished." Klaus said anger in his voice.

"She wouldn't do any of your advice!" Stefan murmured, his tone was scaring me.

"Alright but you will, looking at Stefan and Damon, I want _her._" simply said Klaus, He was pointing at Bonnie.

"What!" everybody yield.

"She's a Bennett witch descendant of the most powerful witches. I need her she can help me."

Everybody step in front of her.

"No ways you really thought we would of just give her to you like that?!" said Stefan so angry.

"You're so damn crazy!" yield Caroline. We were hearing Damon growl furious in the back.

"Alright but you're not going to get out of here any time soon so if you perceive that Bonnie's missing you'll know why." comment Klaus and disappear out of the class.

"What the hell is his problem?" I ask, boiling inside.

"We should have known it would happen." Damon spill out, squeezing his hands.

I was surprised that Damon was so in anger that he wanted Bonnie. They hated each other, he tried to kill him and he tried the same.

"We have to make a plan, right now." demand Stefan.

"It's true but first we can't go out of here we can't do anything we want it's like their watching us and second were not strong enough to fight all of them even if I don't know how many they are. I'm a little worried Matt isn't here yet." ask Caroline looking at me and Bonnie.

"Yeah let's see in the hallway." Bonnie said taking Caroline's arm and walking near the door. I was standing there alone because Stefan and Damon were fallowing them.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I said confused.

"We have to stick together…, nobody moved, Damon looked around annoyed, um… wanna join us?"

"Oh right, sorry." I hurry to them.

Just when we were out of the class, we saw Matt walking slowly to us, Caroline smiled.

"Hey, what took you so long?"

"I…I don't know I invited Tyler to come with me he accepted but when we were in the car he start acting crazy so finally he's near the school in the forest because he wanted me to let him there." Matt explain, a little confuse.

W all look at each other. There were silent but Bonnie talks.

"It's because of… the full moon; you know people react differently at it."

All our eyes went wide and look at her.

"Yeah you're probably right." said Matt looking down.

"Um… Bonnie sort of rights we should tell him this is not like an ordinary detention." comment Damon.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Stefan said, eyeing Damon.

"Why not, he stuck here too he will soon or later know about all this." said Bonnie looking at Caroline like saying «I'm sorry».

"Hum, Matt do you believe in surnatural like vampire, werewolf, witch…?" start Elena

"What a weird question, of course not." Matt said, confident.

"I think you should change what you think today." Bonnie said looking right in his eyes, serious.

"What are you saying?"

"The answer was _yes._" Stefan corrected.

"What! Are you serious, that's not possible." Matt said scared and troubled.

"Well I think it is because, and Stefan and I are vampires, Bonnie's a witch and Tyler a werewolf." Damon said a little bored.

"And…and Caroline's a…vampire." I spell out. I taught she will be angry at me nut she looked at me like saying «Its okay, he have to know the truth».

"You…you..."Matt only spell out. Moving backward.

"Matt-"

"Stay… away from me, since when… before or after we were together? You lied to me… all of you, how… I've been so stupid; I've trusted you when any of your damn words were true." Anger was burning in his body we all senses it, we felt so guilty…well excepted for Damon.

He turned around and walked to the door. We didn't know if we should run to him apologize don't even know if he will forget us.

"Look Matt were in danger, Caroline said walking near him, there's older vampires, werewolves and some other creatures that wants Bonnie. They want us dead and they're going to play with us until we give them Bonnie, were trap here they locked the doors. I'm so sorry if we didn't tell you the truth, it's because we were just protecting you we knew that they would have go to you if you knew." explained Caroline so depress, tears were falling on her face.

"Caroline I loved you…and you betrayed me, there were a silent, I will try my best to help you and myself for I don't even know what but our relationship is…-"didn't finished his sentence.

"I love you …I don't want to lose you." taking his shoulders, Caroline looked in his blue eyes.

"Is at pause for a little time." Matt added, removing her hands of him.

Just then a door broke because something rushes on it.

A wolf

And it was Tyler.

«Not again» I taught. Caroline push matt under her to protect him and the brother's stand in front of Bonnie and me. Damon hit the wolf first.

"STOP! Damon its Tyler!" yields Bonnie

But he didn't listen. He kept fighting.

"Damon NO…stop Damon!" I yield now.

"You want me to stop, he's going to kill us if I stop." said Damon angry but still in his battle. He hit him so hard he flied on the ground.

"Just don't kill him." Stefan said who seems too calm.

"That's a really good idea why I didn't think of that!" said Damon in his sarcastic tone.

"That's…Tyler!?" ask Matt frightened.

Damon kicked the wolf into a wall.

"Yes and you know the stories of werewolves, he don't remember anything or anyone the only thing he wants is kill!" told Caroline. Matt looked even more frightened.

"For any precaution we should send him to sleep so when he'll wake up he'll probably be a human again." proposed Bonnie.

"Good thinking, hey Damon, you can get him to sleep?" ask Stefan.

No need to answer, Damon took Tyler's neck like he was strangling him, couple seconds later Tyler passed out.

"Good job, now we have to find Klaus or other we don't know to kill them!" said Stefan eyes wide. Everybody looked at him surprise but we all knew he was right.

"I know I said we have to stay together but now we have to split up and since were 6 it's perfect." continue Stefan.

"Your right okay Caroline and Matt go with Stefan I'll be with the other girls" grinned Damon walking near Bonnie and me we rolled our eyes.

"I'm not leaving you with them!" yield Caroline

"I'm sorry but Damon's right they need a vampire to protect them but if you're too worried go with them I can take Elena." said Stefan, lifting a hand at me, I nod taking his hand, Caroline sight but walk to the side of Bonnie.

"Alright Stefan, I'll protect the 2 girls who hate me the most in the world!" Damon sight but we could see the little smile on his mouth.

The girls smirk, this is going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you liked the chapter 2. I'm most proud of this one than the first. I'm sorry I know it was long before I upload I'll try my best next time. In this one there's going to be some Bamon not enough but some. Don't worry after several chapters it's going to be delicious ****Reviews to help me do more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries but I own Jake.**

**Good reading!**

**-IBAB**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Okay so me, Elena and Matt are going on the second floor and you here on the first." Stefan said like he was the leader

"Perfect see ya later!"Damon start walking, the girls give a hug at Elena and wave at Stefan and Matt.

"Be careful."

Damon P.O.V:

"So girls can I honesty know why you hate me that much?"

"Oh you know why." Bonnie said, raising her eyebrows.

"I just can't believe you don't even know why. That really don't bothers you to destroy someone's life plus those someone's are us we know each other."Caroline explains in anger.

"Your right I was wrong but now how can I make it up to you?" I said turning around. Bonnie advanced to me.

"Well let's see… stop being a jerk, selfish and rude vampire, not kill any human for nothing, not hurt someone except for the original vampires, no irritating comments, no-" I cut her off and walk closer.

"Okay I know I screwed up a lot of things, I know am a bad guy that everybody hates but am not the same person I was before." Looking right in Bonnie eyes, she had beautiful eyes.

"You haven't change." Bonnie said

Every time we spoke we were advancing closer.

"Excuse me but yes it's the truth." I grinned.

"That's all lies." Bonnie repeated.

"Would you stop?" I ask

"No I don't care what you said."

"You shouldn't said that." I said with a fake angry face.

"To bad I did." Smirk Bonnie.

"If you say one more-"

"Stop your threats."

"Stop talking."

"Jerk"

"Judgey"

"Asshole"

"Annoying"

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP! You remember were here for Klaus we'll talk about our problems later." Yield Caroline

We remain silent, we were inch at each other she was looking at my mouth and I was looking at her eyes. Bonnie finally look around baking up, I stay there still confuse of what just happen.

"You're…right Caroline …we…we should… I don't know…look in the….li…library." Bonnie stuttered. She starts walking alone, Caroline fallowed her and I was in the back.

* * *

Stefan P.O.V:

"Are you sure it's a good idea leaving Caroline and Bonnie with _him_?"Ask Elena. Taking my hand, I put my other one on her.

"It's ok, what the worst could happen it's not like he's going to kill them." I smirk

"Yeah you're right." Elena said looking down.

"So what exactly where looking for?" launched Matt in the back.

"A vampire who looks like us, brown hair and brown eyes a… well were suppose to be the only one here so if you see someone it's probably him." I said. Matt nodded.

"Do you think there's other vampire or werewolves what if there's witches we aren't good enough!" exclaim Elena.

"Relax, we will have a plan when we'll know who we are dealing with."I place my hands on her shoulders, she looked at me stressed but then she sight and kissed me I smile on her lips.

"Hum… what time is it?"Ask Matt not looking at us. We broke apart.

"4:37 PM, are you too hungry?" I said looking at Elena and Matt.

"Not really and I'll wait for the girls anyway." Elena said.

"Yeah, me neither."Matt said taking his hand on the back of his neck. I nod.

"We should go back there's nobody here." sight Elena.

"Well I'm sad to know you're not good at hide and seek." we heard a voice behind us. We turn around. I move forward. It was…we think it was the so-called «Jake». He just looks like a werewolf.

"We have no time to play sorry." I spit out.

"That's a shame I love hide and seek."Jake said eyes wide.

"What do you want?" Elena said determinate.

"Well you know I'm working with Klaus so I want the same thing as him…_Bonnie_."

"That's not going to happen." said the three of us.

"I think if we all kill you we'll be able to get her easily." threatened us.

"How many are you?" ask Matt couldn't help himself.

"I can't tell you but you know that there's Klaus, me and that's all! I'm just warning you there are people you know. We have one witch powerful the other's…shit and two strong wolfs." Jake said smiling talking about himself.

"Thank you, have a good day!" I said, we start walking the opposite way.

"It would be so easy just kill you all righ-" I cut off Jake. Run in front of him.

"I would like to see you try."

Just when Jake tried to attack us but Stefan push him away hitting the floor a few feet away.

"I wouldn't done that if I were you!" yield Jake in anger. But before we could see anything Stefan run to him and hit him on a wall.

"You can't tell us what to do!" I spit.

"We'll see about that!" is the last thing Jake said before he left.

"I hate this guy!" I yield to let out my hatred.

"Why does he want Bonnie? Why everybody want to kill us? We didn't do anything!" Ask Matt panic.

"Calm down they only want to kill because we know Bonnie. We protect her from them and that what they hate." explain Stefan.

"We should tell the others before he come to them." request Elena.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Caroline P.O.V:

I swathe way they were looking at each other. That was making no sense I didn't wanted to tell them. I just… wouldn't know what would happen if I didn't stop them.

"Does your powers are stronger?" I ask Bonnie.

She looked lost. She was somewhere else in her mind.

"Bonnie?" I raise my voice

"Hum… What… I'm sorry what?"

"Klaus wants you because of your powers but are they strong?"I saw Damon looking at Bonnie smirking.

"Well of course their stronger then before but they're not like the most powerful, I learn some spell this month and I'm kind of strong." said Bonnie briefly. I nod.

"Can you take down Klaus?" ask Damon half serious half amused.

"I don't think so but I can make him very weak for few minutes." Bonnie tried not to look at him.

Just when Damon was about to answer we saw a shadow a little further in the hallway. Damon step in front of us.

"Who's there?"

"Hello nice to meet you, I'm Lucy."

"Who are you? What do you want?" I ask behind.

"Aren't you supposed to sense it when there are other surnatural people around you? Your vampires right and you're a witch." Lucy said.

"Why can you sense it but not us?" ask Damon, still on his guard.

"You can't sense it but she can." eyeing at Bonnie

"That means you're a…" I start.

"I'm a witch too."

"Do we know each other?" Ask Bonnie

"I don't think you remember me but I remember you…" She waited few seconds before continued.

"I'm a Bennett too I'm your cousin."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so happy I'm already at my fourth chapter! But if you want more chapters please review and tell me what you would want in the story. Sorry if I took so long I'm just so busy right now.**

**Bamon come out come out where ever you are! Damon and Bonnie will soon find each other but I have to think BIG for them you know not a banal thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not The Vampire diaries. But I own Jake.**

**Good reading!**

**-IBAB**

* * *

Chapter 4

We remain silence. Finally Bonnie spoke:

"Why are you here?"

"I'm working with Klaus. Look Bonnie we need you, you could have the whole world if you want to your stronger than you think. That's why we want you." Explain Lucy.

"The answer is no how could you work with him were suppose to be family?" Bonnie asks stepping back from her.

"Bonnie he saved my life but on one condition that I work with him that ok because he's giving me everything I need, please come with us" beg Lucy.

"«Us» how many are you?" I ask.

"Were like eight or nine I don't know but that's not the point there is no other witches stronger than me."Lucy said with her eyes wide for the last part looking at Bonnie.

"She won't go with you."Damon said controlling is anger.

"There might be other witches in town, can you go search elsewhere?"I ask gently.

"There is but not as strong as Bonnie."

"I'm sorry but I can't go with you like that, they are my friends, pointing at me and Damon, I'm not going to lose them just for Klaus." explained Bonnie.

Lucy was impatient "Yeah ok I understand but you know it's worded, I got to go please let me know if you change your mind. You should take my offer because Klaus offer will be more dangerous to you and your friends."And then she run away.

"Oh my god…this is shit." Said Bonnie taking is head in her hands.

"Are you ok?" I ask her.

"Not really, I have a headache."Bonnie sit on the floor lay against lockers.

"I'm sick fucking of Klaus!" yield Damon.

"It's ok Damon, we have to stay strong we can beat them!"I convince them to not back down.

"Easier said than done." Damon mocked.

"Come on we have to keep in our heads that we can do this."I raise my voice looking at Damon.

"Stop yelling please." Bonnie was covering her head in her knees.

"Sorry" I said sitting beside her.

"Maybe we should see where the others are?" I ask

We heard some noise behind us, the door of our class for detention open. We all saw Tyler hurt looking down. When he saw us he looked surprise.

"What are doing here? In fact I don't even know why I am here I don't remember anything."He said confuse.

"Well I hope you know you're a werewolf." Damon grinned.

"Of course I know. Hum… did I attack you something?" ask Tyler.

"That's a start. Of course you did. But how could you awake human it's not even the end of the full moon."

"Hey do you know your suppose to come here with Matt." I ask

"Yeah I remember that. But after I got out of his car because I had to change I remember nothing."

"Did you saw any person here?"

"No I just wake up and saw you here."

«Perfect» I taught.

"Do you know vampires and witches exist and were trap here because of them and they all want to kill us?" ask Damon going straight to the point.

"No I didn't but I know now!" Tyler panic.

"Can you shut up sometimes?"I ask him, hitting his leg. He smirks. Tyler look lost.

"Yeah they exist and now they lock all the doors and windows of the school because they want Bonnie." I explain.

We all turn to see a sleeping Bonnie. Tyler looks at me wanting an explanation.

"She has a headache." I said. He nods.

"We should find a bed for her…let's go in the infirmary."I request. So Tyler and I start walking. Kind of pretending that I didn't saw Bonnie sleeping and someone had to carry her.

* * *

Damon P.O.V:

When I saw them walking I knew I didn't have the choice. I took her in my arm. When I had her in my arms I notice she was so light. Her head was resting on my chest. Damn she was even prettier closer and sleeping makes her so vulnerable. Why am I saying that she hated me and I'm suppose too. Well I never hated her the way she does with me. She's just annoying. Is she? Not right now.

"Humm..."

Her eyes were moving slowly. She grasps my arm.

"Shhhh…stay asleep, it will help you with your headache."

"If I was awake I would of burn you alive before you can even touch me." Bonnie said slowly with her eyes close.

I smirk. The thing I liked about her was her sarcasm.

When we arrived I put her in the bed. We looked at the clock 6:42 PM.

"I'm a little hungry can we go take some food at the cafeteria?" ask Tyler.

"We have to find the others do you have Stefan number?" Caroline asks me.

"Yeah I'll call him go eat and bring something back for Bonnie."I said sitting on a chair taking my phone. They nod and left. I dial Stefan number.

"Hey where are you…ok we are in the infirmary…perfect…yeah…bye" I hang up.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I turn around looking at her. She was half awake.

"You think that taking you in a bed is kind?" I ask amused.

"Well before we didn't do anything with each other just fighting for nothing."She was right.

"Yeah… it was crap. Can we stop and just act like normal people."I tried to tell her that I didn't hate her.

""Yeah but we just talk and do things together when it's important like right now."

"Why."

"We didn't use to be friends, so why now?"Bonnie said with her logic.

"Were not friends were…acquaintance."I spell out.

"Yeah right now we are not dying just because we talk to each other." I nod

She started yielding grapping her head fall on the bed. I run to her.

"What's happening?" Even it's hard to admit it I was worried seeing her like this.

"Aaaah… it hurts so bad, my head it's like it's going to expose."

I didn't know what to do so I jumped on the bed sit beside her and lie on the wall I took her in my arms. Her head was on my chest. She was still screaming in pain.

"It's going to be ok just try to relax its going to go away soon."I whispered.

She was now crying but was calmer.

"Thank you." She barely whispered before fall asleep. Just vampire earring could of heard it.

"You're welcome." I said to myself looking at her.

I couldn't move because I didn't wanted her to wake up. After couple minutes I fall asleep too.

Elena P.O.V:

I just can't believe what I am just looking at.

We were walking on the hallway going at the infirmary. We meet Caroline and Tyler in the way, we took some food and go find Bonnie and Damon. But when we entered we saw Bonnie lay on Damon both sleeping. They weren't supposed to hate each other? Can't stand the other in the same room?

This is weird.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! I don't have many reviews someday I wouldn't be able to continue the story I would not have any other idea! It's been VERY long before I upload this chapter am so sorry I have no time.**

**This will be funny in this chapter because it's kind of a treasure hunt but not like a real one. This was really fun to write. So I hope it's the same to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries but I own Jake.**

**Good reading!**

**-IBAB**

* * *

Chapter 5

"You shouldn't bother them she have a headache maybe that's why they done that!" explained Caroline, trying to save the moment.

"No he have to take is hands of her!" cried Stefan moving near them, he took Damon shoulder out of the bed Damon easily wake up.

"I'm sorry but what your problem?"

Bonnie woke up couple seconds later.

"Huh... this is really not what you think." Bonnie tried to save her and Damon's skin.

"Then explain!" I released angrily.

"We...I had a headache and suddenly my head was burning it was hurting so bad it like it was going to explode so Damon tried to help me...and it work."

"In his arms!" I yield.

"Yes to calm me down."Bonnie raises her voice.

"I don't know why you get so mad you do it sometimes right." comment Damon looking at Elena and Stefan.

We looked at each other.

"Yeah but its normal were a couple." state Stefan.

Damon opens his mouth going to answer but he didn't have the chance Klaus appeared in the room.

"Hello again my friends! I see someone join the group."He said looking at Tyler.

"Yeah well it's not of your business!" growl Stefan.

"Kind of" Klaus smile.

"What do you want?" I ask annoying.

"I came because I wanted to play a game, I will take three person of you group and I'll hide them somewhere in the school and you'll have to find them." explained Klaus.

"What is that shit! Well never play at this game!" yield Damon.

"I never said you have the choice." He said and run away disappear with three person.

* * *

Bonnie's P.O.V:

He took Matt, Caroline and Elena.

"Klaus I swear I'll kill you someday!" yield Stefan.

"OMG, how can we find them do they have a cell phone?" I ask.

"Matt and Caroline I don't know but Elena doesn't." Stefan said.

"I say we should split up and go in different ways so we'll be sure we'll find everyone." Request Tyler.

"Yeah it's a good idea. I'll go on the second floor." Damon said.

"I'll go on the third," Tyler said.

"I'll stay here on the first." I said.

"Well maybe the roof so I'll check there." Stefan said smiling.

"Ok everyone have a cell phone, we nod, so if you're in trouble or you find someone call the other's" explain Damon. He looks at me. I look at him.

"Good luck!" I said.

So here on the first floor there was the gymnasium, the cafeteria, some teacher's room and the reception. I start with the teacher's room nothing. After I went to the cafeteria, I look in the kitchen and I heard a girl voice but I didn't understand what she was saying so I walk closer.

"…Help…Stefan…Damon…where are you... Bonnie…Tyler…help."

"Elena? OMG ELENA! I'm here to save you where are you?" I yield so happy.

"Hello is anybody here to help me. Please someone!" Her voice was calm but closer.

"Huh… Elena I just tell you where are you?" I stop in front of the freezer.

"Can you come in please?" I step a foot inside, I heard the door slam behind me. The door was lock. I look around there was nobody there. But a radio with the voice of Elena on it, repeating the same words.

"I have a serious problem."

* * *

Stefan's P.O.V:

I went on the roof and I saw many flowers everywhere. I was about to look at them but I tripped on something and fell. When I sit up I saw Matt laid on the floor hands and legs tied up.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Well Klaus took us and put me here the other's I don't know because I was the first placed." explain Matt.

"OK I'll get you out of here and we'll look for the other's "I said cutting his ropes and chains.

"Thanks." He said and we run to the third floor.

* * *

Tyler's P.O.V:

Since I was on the third floor there was just classes and washroom. So it was easy to search.

When I was finished looking around I went to the washroom. After I was finished and was washing my hand I head a «mmphmmhm…" So I open every cabin. One of it I saw Elena feet lock at the toilet and hands tied together.

"How the fuck you appear here!?" I ask her.

"How should I know? I didn't saw anything since we were together and right now." cried Elena.

I nod and we got out of the washroom and run to the second floor.

* * *

Damon's P.O.V:

I was just thinking about Elena that anything will happen between us because she's with Stefan so I have more chance with Bonnie because she's single, I might like her more and it's funny that she hates me and all the fight were doing together when Stefan and Matt came to me.

"Good you find him any news from Bonnie or Tyler?" I ask Stefan.

"No well he was the first one hidden so he doesn't know about Elena or Caroline."

"Do you think he remove her ring" I ask calm.

"I don't think he would of kill Caroline right now it's just a game to him and he wants to make it last."

"Maybe she's just tied up somewhere with silver chains." we all start looking in all classes.

"Hey, if you were on the roof you past the third floor, anyone was there?" I ask Stefan.

"Yeah nobody was there so Tyler must of gone down." he said.

When we open the history class we saw Caroline trying to undo her ropes tied up on her hands with a scotch tape on her mouth. When she saw us she was screaming under the tape.

Stefan removes the scotch tape and I break all her ropes.

"OMG thank you so much! It was torture stay here alone all tied up." Caroline said very fast with a big sight.

"We're missing just Elena now!" Matt said half happy.

* * *

Elena's P.O.V:

We headed down on the second floor. When we saw Stefan, Damon, Matt and Caroline thank god but no Bonnie.

"Hey guys!" said Tyler, Stefan turn around when he saw me he run to us and hug me.

"Ah... I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Yeah, is everyone ok where's Bonnie?" I ask them.

Everyone look at each other.

"Well… we decide that we would split up to look at the three of you Stefan found Matt Tyler found you and we found Caroline so now she alone and search for nothing." Damon explains.

"Do you know where she is now?" I ask him.

"On the first floor that's what she said." Damon said already heading down stairs.

* * *

Bonnie's P.O.V:

«Be strong Bonnie you can beat it stay awake. » I taught myself.

I was so cold I couldn't even feel my body, there was no signal on my phone so I was dead, I will soon or later going to die here and it's not going to be long.

I taught there was no ways the others will find out when I remember I could of use my telepathy abilities.

"Stefan…Damon…Someone is anybody hear me…Tyler….Matt… I am trap in the freezer of the school cafeteria…Caroline…Elena please are you listening?" That was the only things I said because I was too weak to use too many power.

I was sitting back on the wall, freezing so bad I had ice all over me I was a cube. The temperature of my body was slowing down; I was suddenly feeling very sleepy my eyes shut so easily I didn't wanted them to reopen.

_Never_

* * *

**Suspense hihihi! When I wrote her «telepathy abilities» that from the book so I know people might not read it but I'll often put some things of the book in my story but not I hope you liked the story I'll try my best to upload soon.**

**-IBAB**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here the new chapter sorry for the wait, I just can't hurry myself with the story! :S**

**This chapter as not big action but still interesting, I might make some mistakes about the characters of the show but hope you like it anyways.**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries but I own Jake.**

**-IBAB**

* * *

Chapter 6

Damon's P.O.V:

"Damn where is she!" I said loudly.

We looked everywhere the gymnasium, the reception, teachers' room, the library, the pool and now were in the cafeteria but there is nothing here.

Me and Caroline were in the kitchen when we heard a voice near the freezer. So we moved forward it.

"That's not possible it's Elena's voice?!" cried Caroline, we turn around and we saw Elena and Stefan hands in hands searching for Bonnie.

"I'm sure it's fake, some recorder to trap us." I comment.

I rushed to the door I tried to open it furiously.

"Guys we think she's in there!" yield Caroline to the others.

"Fuck! It's lock!" I growl.

"Let me try." Tyler said.

"If I can't open it you can't!" I cried.

"I might be human but I'm strong like a wolf." Tyler revealed.

I sight but let him try. I just didn't want to waste any time, if she was in there since when… she might be… NO I have to stop thinking about that.

Tyler walk the other side of the room, first I wanted to yield at him because he was wasting his time, but then he start running as fast as he can to the door and break it.

We step inside and saw Bonnie lay on the grown. My eyes were wide awake with anger, worry, pain… when I look at her. I run to Bonnie grab her and exit the room and run to the infirmary. I notice how cold and light she was. But I also notice she…

She had no heartbeat.

I panicked « What can I do? ». I took some blankets wrap up around her and I give her my blood. But she wasn't drinking it.

"Come on Bonnie! Wake up! I'm threatening you to stay alive! You can't leave m-…US" I specify.

But she wasn't doing anything. I was now yield at her.

"I command you to drink my fucking blood Bonnie! Come on swallow!"

Since I was very close to her my eyes were looking everywhere on her face, I saw her throat moving. My hope was growing stronger.

After seconds she let out a big breath and opens her eyes widely. She was now calm and breathing normally.

"Wow you just did a record you stayed at least thirty minutes dead and come back to life!" I cried. She look at me confuse.

"What? I was dead and now I'm still alive!"

"Yes sweetheart!" I said normal.

"I really taught I will be dead like forever!" surprised herself.

"Nobody would want that!" he assured.

The others were now in the infirmary.

"Oh god I'm so relief. Are you OK?" Elena wondered, hugging her friend.

"Yeah I'm ok thanks." She said calm.

"How did you lock yourself in?" asked Tyler.

"It was a fake voice of Elena that brings me in then the door lock by itself and I saw the radio, I understood everything after." Bonnie explained.

"Why did he wanted to kill you? Doesn't he want to keep you? That doesn't make sense!" Caroline said confuse.

"Perhaps because it was meant for someone else!" said a voice behind us.

"Would you stop with your spectacular entrances and leave us alone." Stefan said.

"I like to do it make people irritate." Klaus smirk.

"What now?" Caroline spit out.

"Nothing, just here to pick up Bonnie." He announced.

"You already know our answer." Elena sighed.

"Yeah and I don't care of your answer!" Klaus replied looking at her annoyed.

"Can you fallow me please or you'll be dealing with the wolf here." Klaus continued looking back at Jake.

Stefan and Jake were eyeing each other.

We sight but we followed him anyway.

We walk few minutes but then arrived in the reception.

"You know they have all the files of the student here? Since there's nobody here we could do anything with it!" stated Klaus going the other side of the desk.

"Aaaaaaand?"

"I want to make sure that nobody would notice if you're not going to school next year because you died and let everybody thinks it's because you've change schools." Klaus specified taking the papers in the desk.

"Your such an asshole, a player a-" Elena yield in anger.

"Thank you but I don't have time to enumerate all my qualities." Klaus said touching his chest where the heart is. Everybody growl.

"Ok let's start with Matt Donovan. Really good football player, almost perfect in every grade and mist 7 days of school the all year beautiful but you move sorry!" Klaus invented, he toss the file away.

"Tyler Lockwood also a football player who fell at almost all subject, why that? 51 days of absences what happen to you? I'm sorry you didn't pass your year." He said looking sadly at him.

"Oh Caroline Forbes the popular girl of the school, good in half grades, participate at every events really great, mist 26 days let's see…you tried to help you mom who was crazy and you fall to depression sorry no school." He written and toss the file with the others.

"The doppelganger Elena Gilbert also a popular one, good in every grades, not really dynamic, mist 12 days of…heartbroken and lost. Not in the mood for school." He said looking at her with fake emotions.

"Fuck you!" I cried.

"You're not in the school why does it even bother are you?" He grinned.

"Everything you do bothers me even if it's not about me!" I admitted.

"Stefan Salvatore new since this year, the most intelligent student of the school, start the football but stop not really long after, at least 100 days mist of… what? Surnatural, relationship, me? Well no time to explain your kick out of school!" He said like he really didn't care.

"And finally Bonnie Bennett, participate a little, not bad in grades, mist 44 days why? We don't care they let you in next year. Congratulation!" He smiles.

"Oh I'll die before like them because I won't help you!" Bonnie commented.

"I'll do anything to let you be with us, even if I have to torture you 'till you say yes!" Klaus stated.

"Over my dead body!" We all yield.

"I'm sorry but half of you are already dead." Klaus grinned.

"We'll see who will be completely dead first!" I growl.

"Anyway that's all I wanted to tell you, I'll leave you with Jake." Kaus said walking slowly to the exit.

"You'll pay for what you done earlier!" Jake yield looking at Stefan. He screams and changes into a wolf.

"All of you run, Stefan cried, I'll take care of him!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Now the chapter 7! Sorry for the wait. I was very sick and I couldn't concentrate a lot.**

**In this chapter is ACTIONS! Sorry if you notice that it's a little the same as chapter 5 it's repeated but it was still cool to write but I don't know if I'm good in action scene so let me know! Just to be clear I HATE Elena so I won't make her like a little angel but not a bitch too. Sorry for the one that loves her.**

**TialovesKatG****: Can you tell me what confuses you and I would love to but how can you do it. **

**Good reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries but I own Jake.**

**-IBAB **

* * *

Chapter 7

Bonnie's P.O.V:

We all started to run like crazy and lost each other running in different ways. So I run to the pool because I didn't have time to decide where I had to go.

When I enter I didn't saw anyone behind me so I just hide myself behind a bench and waited to be sure nobody fallowed me.

* * *

Matt's P.O.V:

I run to the cafeteria but there were no place to hide but I notice Jake didn't fallowed me so I was OK by chance. I didn't exit the cafeteria, I stayed here sitting on one of the tables.

* * *

Caroline P.O.V:

I was with Tyler and we were in the gymnasium we turn ourselves but nobody was here, we sight but we still remain here in case of something happen.

* * *

Damon's P.O.V:

I ended up with Elena in the teacher's room. I didn't hide but Elena did. When Jake entered the room he ran to me, I just had to hit him one time and he flies the other side of the room unconscious.

Stefan runs in looking satisfied of my work. Elena run to him.

"What are we going to do with him?"Elena asks hugging Stefan.

"We can tie him and ask him answers and if he doesn't talk we could torture him and at the end we kill him…" I was already smiling about that taught.

Elena and Stefan was looking at me mouth open.

"Noooo… we just going to tie him up." Stefan decided. His hands on his hips.

"Fine Stefan but I still think my idea was better."

They sight but we all tied Jake on a chair.

"Maybe Klaus can come here untied him and then come back for us!" Elena invented panicking.

"We don't know but for now he's here and can't go anywhere."

"Do you know where everybody runned?" I ask

"NO but let's spli- no never mind we stick together it's safer." Stefan said.

"Ok where we should go first?"Elena ask

"The gymnasium." Stefan looks determinate.

* * *

Bonnie's P.O.V:

It has been at least twenty minutes I've been sitting here alone waiting for somebody to scare the crap out of me. I get up.

"Boo!"

"Ah!"

I scream like hell. There he was.

"Got ya!"

"Good for you!" I said irritated starting to walk away.

"Thank you! Well I came here to convince you again." He starts.

"No thanks!" I replied

"I just wanted to know if you seen someone of your family?" Klaus continued.

"Lucy" I murmured

"Yes good so if you're with me you could work with her she's my only good witch and plus you."

"Not interested"

"Did you saw anyone else?"

"What do you mean?" I turn to him.

"Like an old enemy…"

"Hello Bennett!"

I turn around, my eyes went wide.

_Katherine_

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I yield to her still surprised.

"Well you mist me… it's not a good answer?"

"Hell no!"

"To bad I don't have any!"

"That's what I taught… so now what do you want?" I sight.

"You of course, Lucy betrayed me! I want another witch." Katherine put her hands on her hips.

"If I said no to Klaus it's no to you too!"

"I never said you could of choose you'll work with the both of us." She cried

"Why can you leave me alone?" I yield.

"Sorry we can't now you're going with us or-" I cut Klaus.

"Or what?"

"Or we'll force you to!" He said running to me, he hit me with… I don't know what and I faint.

* * *

Tyler's P.O.V:

"Can we go now we have to find them?" I ask.

"No because if they are trying to find us we shouldn't move!" Caroline explained

"How long would it be?"

"Would you just be patient?"

"Sorry I can't" I said angrily.

We were sitting on a bench of the gym for 30 minutes now. I didn't do a single thing excepted waiting. For what?

Exactly nothing!

But then the door open we hide ourselves but we heard this:

"Hello is anyone in here? It's us Elena Stefan and Damon."

We got up. "Yeah Tyler and I are here."

"Good we got Jake well we think he may come back at us… we just tied him up." Elena explained.

"Perfect!"

"Let's go to the cafeteria, the others may be there." Stefan suggested.

When we entered the cafeteria Matt was already in front of us.

"Hey I'm glad to see you guys, I was so damn scared!"

Caroline and him looked at each other.

"You OK?" he asks us.

"Yeah of course why not?" I answered.

"Jake tied up so were fine for now." Stefan said.

"Good for him!" Matt cried.

"So now we just have to go search for Bonnie at the pool!" Caroline said.

"Your right"

* * *

Damon's P.O.V:

We walk over there. When we entered we yield, we look everywhere but there was nobody.

« No please not again! » I taught starting to worry… again.

« Why it's always her? She's always the last one find and always in danger! » Elena taught but since I was a vampire I heard her taught. I looked weird at her.

"Well I think she's not here!" Stefan noticed.

"Hey you're good." I looked at him with a fake smile. He eyed me.

"We should go!" Matt said.

"Yeah but if she's not here where is she?" Caroline asks.

"Somewhere else!" I said like it was so obvious.

"Wow thanks that very helping!"Caroline yield at him angrily.

"We don't know but we'll search anywh-" Stefan got cut by Tyler.

"Wait look at this guys!"He was on the grown looking at something we all got closer.

"It's…it's a cell phone." Matt start.

"It's Bonnie's cell phone!" Elena finished.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry I think it's been at least a month since I updated the story I am really sorry for that! I had problems with the internet and I just don't have time to do anything because of school it's the mid-year exams. I may write more on vacation. I am sorry (again) but I don't have any reviews and I don't know if you guys like it I don't know what's the point of doing this if there's nobody reading it..**

**I made this chapter a little longer because I am late. You're going to love this chapter (I hope) because there will be a BIG link between Bonnie and Damon now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries but I own Jake, Miryam, Sophia, Alexander and Sky I think they don't already exist but if they do please know in this story they are mine.**

**-IBAB**

* * *

Chapter 8

Tyler's POV

"Oh my god! She was here!" Caroline gasped.

"Yeah but now she's gone we don't know where." Matt said disappointed.

"And she's the only one who can localized someone were doomed" I cried.

Everyone sight.

"I can help you." Said a voice behind us. We turn as fast as we could and saw a woman with brown hair and brown eyes, taller than us and very skinny.

"Who are-" Elena started but Caroline and Damon approach near the woman seriously.

"How?" Damon asked.

"You know Bonnie can locate someone with her magic well I can too. And even if I'm in Klaus side I don't know what took her if it's him he didn't tell me."

"OK…but what do you need to do the location?" Caroline asked.

"Do you have something that belongs to Bonnie?" She asks us.

"Hum… her cell phone?" Elena tried.

"No something that hers like hair… or something that she love and care about like it's bound to her." Lucy explained.

Everyone was quiet we were all thinking hard.

"We should search the room if she lost something else." Matt proposed.

"That's brilliant!" we all said.

So we start looking around for anything that was preaches for Bonnie.

"I found something but never mind its elastic hair and it's probably not even hers."I said talking alone.

"Hey! I have something it's a ring… is it hers?" Stefan asks the girls who was moving closer to him.

"Nop! I never saw her with it!" Elena said.

"And she tells us every time what she bought if she goes shopping without us!" Caroline comfiest.

"Damn it!" Stefan throws the ring on the floor.

"What about this necklace?" Damon asked quietly the other side of the room.

"OMG! Yes it's hers, her mom gave it to her when she was nine" Caroline said running to Damon.

It was a pendant in silver, we were able to open it where a woman and a man were in it and on the back was written «To Bonnie love mom».

"That's her mother and him it's her father Bonnie said her mother gave it to her right before she disappeared." Elena explained.

"I knew her mother she was very special, I loved her so much." Lucy said.

"She disappeared but is she dead?" Stefan asked.

"NO! I mean I hope so. I have no idea what happen to her but I certainly do not think she's dead!" Lucy cried.

"Anyway the necklace is perfect let's begin." She changed subject.

She took it then sits down. She had a bag and she got out many things; she had four candles all white, a map of the school, a knife and her magic book.

She placed the map on the ground with the candles at each ends. She read a little in her book and starts singing things we didn't understand with the necklace in her hand.

Everybody was looking at her, mouth open. Nobody was talking.

She took the knife in her hand and cut her wrist just a little bit so a drop falls on the map. Everyone took a step forward, worried of what she was going to do.

"Is that a part of the ritual?" Caroline asked to everyone.

"I think so!" Stefan said when he saw the blood moving on the map.

« OMG She's crazy! » I taught.

When the blood stop Lucy looked on the map and said:

"That's it! We found her she is… in the basement!?"

Everybody looked at each other and flies out but just before he left Damon turned around and said:

"Thank you."

Lucy smiled and we disappeared.

* * *

Bonnie's P.O.V:

When I woke up I was so dizzy I was looking blur and double but I saw somebody step in front of me.

"Good you're awake!"

When I heard his voice I remembered everything before I black out.

"Why did you do that!?" I ask annoyed.

"I wanted to talk to you in private before all your friends come and try to kill me." Klaus smiled.

"Well I'm listening!" I sight.

"I want you to meet my gang!" He said turning around.

"The one who you already meat Katherine who's my favorite vampire and Jake my favorite wolf and Lucy my…"

He looked around.

"She's not here!" He yields. He breathed slowly.

"ANYWAY there's Myriam and Sophia other witches of mine."

"Mike another vampire and for my werewolves there's Alexander and Sky."

I looked at everybody. Klaus has eight people in his group two vampires, three witches and three werewolves.

"And you only have three vampires and one little werewolf."

"And a witch!" I said.

"Yes but you won't be one of them soon." He state

"I don't think so!" I replied

"Mike can you come here please I want to let her know that with me she cannot think. Convince her to come with us." He smiled.

And now I knew exactly what will happen.

"No…no you can't do this!" I yield. Myriam and Jake came besides me and force me to looking in the Mike's eye.

"Bonnie…Bonnie look at me do you understand?" Mike told me.

"Yes I understand." I directly said possessed.

"You want to be with us, you want to destroy your friends just like us so you'll join our group!" Mike said don't even blink or look away.

"I want to be with you, I want to destroy my friends, just like you so I'll join your group." I repeated immobile, he looked away and I felt dizzy again.

"How! My head what happen!" I said confuse.

"So you'll join us!" Klaus already knew the answer

"Absolutely-" «Why did I just say that? » I taught.

"Perfect!" Klaus was smiling.

"Ok let's go kill those good guys!" Alexander announced.

"YEAH!" I yield «What's happening to me? ».

"But first we have to find them." Sophia said.

"BANG BANG" some people was hitting the door.

"Found them!" Sky said smiling.

"Let's go kick some butt!" Jake said.

Klaus opened the door to see Stefan and Damon first and the others behind them. That's when the battle began.

Elena and Matt ran out… I mean they never came in so…anyways I fallowed them while Caroline was beating the two bitches' hum I mean witches. Tyler was with Jake and Stefan and Damon were with Klaus but when they saw Katherine they froze.

"Katherine you're alive!" Stefan said. It came out more like a question.

"Surprise, she smiled, but there's one of you who wouldn't be soon."

Then they returned to normal and continue fighting with the two of them.

I ran out but I saw Alexander fallowing me.

Elena and Matt ran to the gymnasium. They turn around and saw me.

"OMG Bonnie you're okay!" Elena noticed. She begins moving closer when, with my abilities, I hit her and she fall few feet away.

"What the hell Bonnie!" She screamed.

With my telepathy I said to her «I am so sorry Elena I just can't control my body they hypnotized me and I have to kill you. Help me! »

Then her face was expressing more of understanding. She got up and told everything at Matt.

I raise them and turn them around to finally release them on the ground.

"Well done Bonnie! But I think my method is better than yours" Alexander said behind me.

"No you can't kill them...hun.. Yes kill them all and let me help you!" I was fighting against myself.

They all look at me weird.

"When will she return normal!" Elena asks to Alexander.

"Well it depends. If nobody tries anything after at least three hours she will come back but she will regain normal if someone k- wait I'm not telling you anything. Dumb!" he said hitting himself.

"What? If somebody does what!?"Elena cried.

"I'm not telling you you hypnotizing human!" He said before turning into a werewolf.

* * *

Damon's P.O.V:

It's really weird that Katherine is alive but I didn't saw Bonnie anywhere. Caroline did a pretty good job and killed a witch of two but the other is too weak to do anything.

Tyler didn't kill anyone he was going to get kill when Caroline save him by killing Jake «Finally ».

But Stefan and I didn't kill Katherine or Klaus. We were really weak. Tyler thanks Caroline by killing the other witch very slowly because he was weak but not as her.

The other werewolf ran away alive so as Klaus and Katherine.

We saw some fast lighting past in front of us and we knew it was another vampire.

"It's a vampire quick fallow him!" I yield to everyone.

Everybody ran except Tyler who was walking in the back.

We headed to the gymnasium when we saw Matt and Elena under a big werewolf Stefan ran to them and hit the wolf to help Elena and Matt. Then I saw Bonnie standing beside them looking at nothing motionless. I was about to walk at her when Elena said:

"Everybody listen to me Bonnie's been hypnotized by them she's now against us but in her mine she's real and she can't control herself she will kill us if we do anything!"

My anger was now even stronger against Klaus.

The vampire we fallowed helped the werewolf and they were ready to fight us.

Stefan ran to the werewolf and I to the vampire.

"Stefan don't kill him he's the only one who knows how Bonnie can return normal." Elena told him.

Stefan nod and just hit him so hard he just fainted.

And while the vampire and I were fighting Caroline insert a stack in the heart of the vampire.

"Take that son of a bitch!" Caroline yield.

Stefan, Caroline and I started to take our heads in our hands and scream in pain.

"Bonnie please stops. It's your friends!" Matt said.

"I need to destroy my friends." She said possess.

« I'm so sorry everyone I can't control it please somebody make me stop!" She said mentally to everyone.

Elena step behind Bonnie and hit her.

She fell on the floor.

"We have to talk with the wolf he almost told me how to get Bonnie back!" Elena explained.

Stefan nod walking to the wolf.

"We could tie him up before he wakes up!" I said.

When he woke up he's legs was tied together and Stefan was holding his arms that were tied too.

"So can you tell us how to get Bonnie back?" I ask him.

"Hell no Klaus would kill me." He said.

"What different would it make if we'll kill you now?" I replied.

"Look if I tell you Klaus will kill me if I don't tell you, you will kill me so… I'M NOT TELLING YOU!" He yelled.

I insert a stake through his leg; he screamed in pain.

"If you're not telling us you-" The wolf cut me off.

"I don't care what you will do to me!" He said.

"Wait I know what you could do. The same thing that they did to Bonnie." Stefan suggests.

"Wow Stefan that's the most brilliant thing you ever said to me!" I said a little angry that he didn't thought of it before.

Stefan sight but opens the wolf men's eyes.

"NO…no you can't do this I will-"

"Shut up!" I cried.

"Tell me how we can remove the hypnotized off Bonnie." I ask him.

"Someone Bonnie knew before in her life that did lot of things with Bonnie. This person has to kiss Bonnie." He said hypnotized.

Everyone was surprised.

"Can it be the same sex of Bonnie?" I ask.

"You're dumb!" Caroline said hitting my arm.

"No it as to be the opposite sex of Bonnie." He said.

"And it as to be a vampire because it's a vampire that hypnotize Bonnie first." He continued.

"Damn it!" I yield.

Everyone knew who had to kiss Bonnie.

"Sorry Damon but I can't kiss my girlfriend's best friend in front of Elena." Stefan smiled.

"Fuck you!" I cried.

I was angry but deep inside I really wanted to kiss her for a long time actually but I never thought our first kiss had to be like this and she will probably not even remember it. Why this is happening to me.

"Do this for her Damon and for us she could kill us!" Caroline said kind of… happy?! Why does everyone thinks that's funny?

"You can kiss her Damon!" Tyler said.

I sat beside her because she was unconscious. She was sitting on the floor her back on the walk squatting besides her I gently put my lips on hers my hand was on the back of her neck I close my eyes but nobody was giving back the kiss. She tasted like strawberries that's when I finally accepted myself I had feeling for Bonnie.

* * *

**Tha da! Do you love it? I add so much more text; I described the most details as possible for the kiss **

**I had a question do you guys wants' her to remember it or not? It would be kind of fun if he love her but she doesn't know anything.**

**Anyway please review what you thought of my longest chapter****.**

**-IBAB**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi tomorrow I'll go on vacation so I won't be able to write anything for at least a week and after because it take me few days to write a chapter that why I hurry myself to put the chapter 9 before I go.**

**I decided that Bonnie won't remember anything after she has been hypnotized so that will leave Damon alone with his hidden feelings. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries but I own Alexander and Sky.**

**-IBAB**

* * *

Chapter 9

Bonnie's P.O.V:

When I woke up of my so-called sleep I was only seeing the face of everybody looking at me like I was suppose to turn into a toad.

"What are you doing?"

Everybody step back.

"How did you find me, where's Klaus?" I asked confuse.

"You don't remember anything?!" Stefan wondered.

"Well the only thing I remember is when Klaus kidnapped me and told to Mike one of his vampire to hypnotize me when I looked into his eyes all went dark I don't remember anything since then!" I explained.

They all looked at each other.

"What I missed?" I asked.

"Hum…we almost killed everyone on the side of Klaus; it remains only Klaus, Katherine and a werewolf." Caroline stated.

"You guys did a pretty good job!" I said but they were still looking at each other weirdly.

"OK, what's going on seriously?" I insisted.

"Nothing really believe us!" Elena assured me.

"Fine!" I simply said but deep inside I was going to find out what happen when I was hypnotized.

Everybody was more relaxed and stop looking at each other.

"We still have vampires and werewolf to kill." Tyler said.

"Not today! Now everybody lets go to sleep somewhere. Oh… but wait we still have him!" Stefan said pointing at Alexander.

"NO please don't do anything to me I helped you so why would you kill me?" He said panicking.

"Because you're with Klaus." Damon said.

"Who want to kill him, nobody good I will!" Damon continued smiling.

He walked closer to him, ignoring the mercy of Alexander, he just broke his neck and his body fell on the floor.

Elena and I looked away.

"Where can we go sleep?" Matt asked.

"I think we could sleep here on the benches stages because they are not real place we could sleep in the school!" Caroline suggested.

Everybody agreed.

Elena, Caroline and me fitted on two benches to stay comfortable the whole night. The boys slept on the other stage with a bench each.

Past two o'clock in the morning everybody was asleep.

Suddenly a deafening sound echoed throughout the school.

Supposedly everybody should have waking up but this time I was the only one awake.

I stand up and went to the sound.

When I was in front math class I heard a growl inside so I looked in the window and I saw few people looking at the same thing on a table I didn't saw anything else because they all suddenly turn around to look at me.

I back away stressing.

I was starting to walk away when I heard the door open.

«OMG I'm going to die! » I was panicking.

The growl came back again.

Since it was dark I wasn't seeing anything but I knew something was fallowing me.

I turn around to face the wolf. I concentrate on my abilities to control the wolf but it wasn't working.

«Damn it what's happening to me? » Just as I got time to think the werewolf jumps at me.

I scream with all my heart but keep struggling. It scratched my arm I scream even stronger but now in pain.

It was about to eat my face when it easily got off me and fly few feet away.

I got up taking my arm in my hand it was bleeding a lot.

A dark shadow was now fighting with the werewolf who I think its Sky because it's the last werewolf of Klaus.

When I saw the man in black kill it I was dizzy and almost fall on the floor but the man caught me and took me in his arms.

I wasn't unconscious when he was carrying me to the washroom.

He laid me on the floor and took a sort of washcloth and wet it.

He was healing my scratch.

"You should be more careful next time!" He said looking at me. "It's a big scratch you got there."

"How did you know I was here with that thing?" I ask him.

"Vampire hearing, sweetheart!"Damon said smiling.

"Well thank you saving my life." I muffled.

"You shouldn't go watch Klaus alone they can easily kill you." He said.

"Excuse me! I'm not a little damsel in distress you know I can protect myself I'm a witch!" I practically yelled.

"Relax Bonbon right now you didn't really protect yourself what would you have done if I wouldn't have been here?" he asked.

"We'll never know!" I replied. He sight.

That's when we heard a big scream.

"Klaus found out about the wolf." Damon specified smiling.

"Good…ouch that hurts!" I groaned he instantly removed the washcloth off my skin.

"Sorry" He murmured, "I'm not used to this."

I smiled, "I know."

That's when my eyes met his and we gazed there for a while. I blushed. He smiled.

Just then Klaus and Katherine open well brake the door bathroom furious.

"YOU…you killed my last werewolf you're going to pay." Klaus yelled to Damon.

"And you sorry but we have enough of you. It simple you're alive with us or you're dead with them!" Katherine said to me.

That was practically the end we battle as we thought it was our maximum.

But as we all know vampires are stronger then witches. When Katherine and I were fighting we broke some mirror so when I was started a spell she took a broken piece and insert it through my stomach. I stopped moving frozen by the shock, Damon too his piercing eyes were looking at Katherine.

"NOO!" yelled Damon with the most murderess anger I have ever seen in my entire life. I fell on the floor.

But it didn't help because while Damon jumped on Katherine Klaus took a stake and sink it on Damon's back. I yelled too but weaker than him.

He fell across me.

"That's what you get for messing with us see you in the underworld!" Katherine grinned and they left.

"I am so sorry I didn't protect you… I... I was a dumb ass all my life and it's only now that I realize it." Damon admitted.

"NO it's my fault I said I was able to protect myself and … and it's not true!" I conceded.

"I should get you my blood hurry up I'll give you my blood!" He said. He was going to bite his wrist when I stop him.

"No don't do this you're weak it won't help you." I stated calmly.

"Bonnie it's my decision to do whatever I want with my body and I decide to let you live by giving you my blood!" He said a little louder.

I contracted in pain.

"Uumh… no I said no I won't drink you're blood Damon are you sure it touched your heart?" I asked.

"Maybe not but it still hurts!" Damon assured.

"I'll try call Elena or Stefan in thoughts!"I said.

"No it'll weak you!" Damon murmured but I didn't listened to him.

«Elena, Stefan, Caroline anybody can you listen to me? Damon and I are stuck in the men's bathroom were hurt please somebody help us! »

"Hope they get it!" I was breathing hard.

Damon sight.

"Damon… can I ask you something?" I said vaguely.

"Do I have a choice?" He said.

"What really happened when I was hypnotized?" I ask seriously.

* * *

Elena's P.O.V:

"Caroline, Stefan, Tyler, and Matt wake up hurry up we need to help them!" I yelled.

"Elena what the hell we're sleeping!" Tyler said.

"Bonnie and Damon are hurt there in the men's bathroom they are going to die if we don't do anything!" I yelled again.

Stefan didn't say anything and ran out. We followed him after few seconds, we were running but we were still slower than him.

* * *

Damon's P.O.V:

"You really want to know?" I ask nervous.

"It's now or never!" Bonnie grinned a little.

"I…The only way… we could have helped you lose the hypnotism…we umph I had to kiss." I stuttered.

She said there not moving for at least 2 seconds I thought she was dead.

"Bon_nie_?" I ask in pain.

"Uh… ya what?" She said confused.

"The point Bonnie is that I liked it!" I said quickly.

"What! But you didn't liked-" Bonnie started but I cut her.

"NO I don't and I think I never had she was just looking like Katherine and I really loved her but not Elena it was just to annoyed Stefan." I said looking right in her eyes. She squeaked in pain.

"You know it s a really bad time to tell me that!" She said breath difficultly.

"My blood right now you don't have a choice!" I said biting my wrist. I moved forward putting my hand in front of her mouth she approached slowly then I sense her lips on my skin. She began to drink it slowly.

With my other hand I got out the stake in my back I screamed at the same time obviously.

When she finished I sited alongside the wall.

"How can you drink that all day it's disgusting!" Bonnie confided while cleaning her mouth.

I laugh.

"And you, you think hamburgers and steak is better!"

"Of course!" she said but she was still on the floor with lot of blood flowing.

She was breathing hard and taking her hands on her stomach.

"…Damon…I think it's time….I can't force myself now… Damon…" She murmured putting a hand on my leg since I was seated beside her.

"No you can't you're strong enough fight for your life fight to stay with us!" I said taking her in my arm.

"Damon… I'm so sorry I was mean with you… and that I thought you were a jerk an asshole and everything…I was wrong" She explained.

"NO it's ok because it was true."

"..No Damon… you aren't and that what I finally get it… Damon I...think I …like…you too…"She whispered her heart was now beating slower and slower again then it stopped and her breath was quiet while a tears slid down her cheek.

And mine too.

* * *

**Well that's cute! But its ok don't worry I know what will happen and everything will be fine so as them **

**I know when they got hurt it was long before she die but I had to let them talk. Anyway review please and let me know what you would like me to do.**

**-IBAB**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 here it is, sorry for the wait I didn't really had a lot of imagination for this one. When you'll read it you'll see I invented a lot of thing and it's not real so don't tell me that's impossible.**

**This is going to be very sweet I don't know if you'll like it, I want to know if you'll love it, because I didn't really had ideas so I let myself a little bit. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

**-IBAB**

* * *

Chapter 10

Stefan's POV:

When I arrived as fast as I could to the bathroom, Damon was crying and- wait what?! Damon crying! That's not possible!

"Damon what happen?" I asked very serious.

"Bonnie's dead that what happen!" He yelled, standing up showing a little body on the floor unconscious.

"Oh NO! How?!" I said as I leaned on Bonnie.

"She had a fucking piece of mirror in her womb!" He said walking quickly everywhere in the bathroom.

"Did you give her-" I started

"Yes I give her my blood damn it but it doesn't doing anything!" He cried

"Damon, when you kiss her yesterday, you develop something new right?" I asked him.

"Stefan don't push it!" He yelled.

"Well it's just unusual that I see you really like a girl, you know because you're a player."

Damon immediately hit me on a wall.

"This isn't funny Stefan!" He yelled, releasing his grip, I fell on the floor.

"I know Damon! I'm just trying to understand you, okay and it's really hard." I stated.

He was so stressing moving back and forth looking every time at Bonnie.

"Stefan, Bonnie's dead, I was right next to her and I did nothing! I didn't save her!" He cried.

"It's not your fault Damon. I'm sorry, who did this?" I asked him.

"This bitch! I'm going to kill her!" Damon said.

"Katherine" I whispered.

"Klaus was also there he put a stake in my back."

"But why would they come to us like that?" Stefan said lost.

"Hum… I don't know Stefan; we did the same to them why they wouldn't do it to us?" Damon said sarcastic.

"Damon they never done that before, that's not their way to deal with us!" I said serious.

"Anyway that's what they did and this is what happens!" Damon said pointing at Bonnie on the floor.

"Wait… Damon did you give a lot of blood? Because sometimes the body is just taking a lot of time before she resurrect." I tried to still have a little hope.

"I hope so because it's long now!" He said calmer than earlier.

"You never waited for anyone!" I stated

He looked at me so serious I didn't even recognize him.

Just then the other's arrived, Elena and Caroline didn't even looked at us, they only saw Bonnie in a pool of blood. They fall on the floor near her screaming and crying.

"NO…NO NO NO… OMFG! What…No you can't be serious…NOOO!" Elena cried, kneel on Bonnie.

"What could have possibly happen!...OMG… I just can't believe it…snif… no that can't be true…" Caroline was screaming.

Matt and Tyler were in the door frame one his hands on his face and the other one sniffing. Both with no emotions but we knew they were sad.

"What happen?" Elena said furious.

"It's a long story." Damon briefly said.

"Well we have ti-" started Elena slowly.

"Don't wanna talk about it." He answered leaving the room.

"What's up with him?" Matt asked.

"He was there when she got hurt, he saw everything and he didn't do anything…" I started.

"What?! This bastard I'm-" Caroline said getting up, angry.

"Calm down, I mean he couldn't do anything, he got hurt to that's why Klaus and Katherine attacked them at the same time!" I explained.

Caroline didn't do anything just looking at me quiet.

I was about to get out of the washroom when Elena stop me.

"Is she really dead, I mean didn't you give any blood?" She asked me.

"Yes Damon did but we think it was too late if she doesn't wake up in about fifteen minutes she's officially dead and we can't do anything with her body since we're trap in school." I explained.

Everybody was quiet so I left letting them do their sympathy.

Damon was nowhere to be found but I didn't cared he had to be alone for now.

After few minutes of silence and thoughts, Elena walked out of the room to join me.

"Do you know exactly what happen?" She asked me.

"…Klaus and Katherine attacked them, Damon had a stick in his back and Bonnie had a piece of mirror in her stomach since she was human she died and not Damon." I finally stated.

"I knew the last part, Elena said half smiling, I just can't believe she's really dead you know, damn it I knew her for so long…and now she's ripped of us just like that!" She sniffed before falling into tears again.

I hug her.

"I know Elena, I'm sorry she was a really good friend to us, she always wanted to scarified her life for us, her closest friends she will always be with us… in our hearts." I said.

I was keeping her in my arms than she fall asleep, I stay there with her.

* * *

Bonnie's POV:

I was dead.

Damon loved me.

But I was dead.

«No you're not! » a female voice whispered kind of mine.

"What? Who is it?" I asked.

«I'm…you! I'm inside you actually. » She said.

"How can I talk to you?" I said.

«Well you're like in a coma; you're changing species more precisely. »

"What do you mean by that?" I was completely confused.

«You're not dead. You're like sleeping but in real life they see you dead but you're going to come back soon but not like before. »

"As what?"

"You're going to be like a corpse brought-back-from-the-dead, a first one of your kind. »

"So you mean I'm just creating a new specimen on earth, how is that even possible?"

«Nobody can know that, it create itself, for you it a human that was dying and some vampire give you blood when it's sure you're going to die, when the human is a witch, and that when you were dead they give you some more blood. »

"They didn't-" I started.

«You don't know that sweetie you were dead. »

"Oh god! And…and do you know what I am now? What I'm called?" I asked panicking.

«It's called a _Kiringa _I don't know why it's called like stupid name eh! you're going to be the same witch but more powerful, you're not immortal you can die like a human but you only have the hearing,the reading minds and the hypnotism of a vampire and the smell of a werewolf. You're a half hybrid, you only have kind of a sixth sense or no abilities it's not very helpful to defend yourself because you're weaker than a vampire or a werewolf but you have the power of invisibility and you can control objects from your mind, that's why not everyone can be a _Kiringa _it's dangerous and more powerful than anybody can think! » She explained hum... me actually.

I just stay there not moving and shock about what I've become in few hours.

«Bonnie you're still human you don't have to drink blood or transform at every full moon or even both. »

"I don't know it's just weird, I normally hate surnatural being and now I am one, how I'm I suppose to feel now?" I almost wanted to cry.

«It's yours to found out darling, plus you have more surnatural friends then human, trust me you're going to love what you become. »

"Thank you to help me know who I am now."

«No prob- well I'm actually helping myself so… »

"Anyway, am I going to 'come back' now?" I asked.

«Of course why didn't you say so see you soon Bon! »

When I wanted to say goodbye everything went white.

* * *

Matt's POV:

"We should go, we still have to found a way out of here." Tyler said to everyone.

"Snif, yes... let's go find the others." Caroline said.

When we got out of the washroom we only saw Stefan and Elena hugging.

"Where's Damon?" I asked.

They turned around surprised, they didn't hear us.

"Hum… I don't know but he needs time for himself so we don't bother try to find him." Stefan said.

"Now we have to find Klaus and Katherine and kill them!" Elena said sad and furious about what happen earlier.

"What about Lucy?" I asked.

"We ask her to remove the spell of the school to let us out since she's no longer with Klaus." Stefan announced.

We started going everywhere in the school to find them.

* * *

Damon's POV:

I can't believe my reaction about this. That's not me, why did I just do that, am I… changing like kind of STEFAN! No it can't be happening! I'm starting to have emotions and feelings for humans. Elena didn't make me like that only Bonnie… Bonnie oh god, she completely change me without knowing it! I mean there's something very… attractive about this girl.

I mean there _was_ something attractive.

How on earth can I be sad about a human, angry, furious, depressed, feeling so much pain? All those things never happen to me only once in my life… only one person made me like this…

Katherine

And she's a vampire, she never loved me, a fucking bitch who played me and Stefan all these years and fake is dead to make me and Stefan brother! Yeah she only transforms us in vampires. But the most important thing is that SHE was the one who killed Bonnie.

That's the single thing I'll keep myself thinking to not fall in love with her again.

Anyway I'll never love her again, _never_.

Bonnie change me, she made me feel all those feelings but not like Katherine. I kept annoying her because I wanted to know more about her, to see who she really was and the shining light that was always emerging out of her. It made me always wanna know what she's doing or knowing she was safe.

That's what I _loved_ about Bonnie.

And a motherfucker killed her, a fucking slut killed my little bird.

A big hole of pain appeared in my stomach and the shining light was gone.

And I told her I loved her.

I was really seeing us like Stefan and Elena, seeing the happiness and the love between those two, I can't believe I'm about to say this but I started to want a relationship like that and when I realized I loved Bonnie, I said HER, she was the one.

But then again my life is ruin by some bitch that hates everyone and makes everyone's life miserable.

I was at the pool and I was looking at the water thinking about my life.

My real tears I ever had since I was a vampire were right now about a human death.

My witchy little bird death.

One closest friend death.

But especially the only human girl I ever love death.

I wanted to jump in the pool and say it's the water if somebody would come in and lie that is actually tears, a lot of tears that nobody ever saw on my face.

Just when I was really going to do that, I sense something like a person, a new body, a new soul appeared in the school.

«Did you give a lot of blood? Because sometimes the body is just taking a lot of time before she resurrect. » I reminded Stefan said to me earlier.

_Bonnie_


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it took me like a month just to write a chapter and it's not even long so because of my delays I'll give an extra long chapter here.**

**Bamon are together, it's gonna be official in this chapter but Elena won't be very happy and Stefan won't understand why she's acting like that. Anyway good reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**-IBAB**

* * *

Chapter 11

Bonnie's POV

I woke up a little dizzy, I stand up with difficulty but the next minute I was in somebody's arms.

"Eh…" was the only thing I said.

"OMG Bonnie you freaked me out! I almost died, how would you feel if someone just admitted he liked you and you like him back but in a second he dies?" His voice was calm but I knew his heart was racing like hell in him. He also had tears, a little.

Personally I NEVER saw Damon cry so it's kinda weird.

"Um… Damon, something happen to me back there…" I said slowly breaking the hug.

"Don't you think I know that little bird, you just died like an hour ago and you came back-wait! Are you a vampire?" He stopped smiling and looked at me serious.

I shake my head. I could've felt the tears coming.

"You're human thank god!" He said smiling again.

"No…" I couldn't hold it much longer I started crying and fell on the floor.

He squatted next to me putting his arms around me.

"…what are you then sugar?" I was sensing his fear.

"Snif…eum... it's called...a... it's called a _Kiringa _a half vampire and… half werewolf I'm a witch with more abilities…snif…exactly a surnatural. I'm a new specie I'm the first one…" I was forcing myself not to cry more.

Damon stood there making me eye contact but after he hugged me again I was leaned against his chest.

"I can't believe I'm now a surnatural being I hate this word I wanted to kill myself when I found out!" I said in a whisper.

"The vampires have been warned that _Kiringas_ were going to appear on the planet someday I never thought it was going to be…you! But I don't care I loved you once, love you still always have always will and whatever you've become I'm gonna help you fight trough it. I'll always be there for you, always." He said before kissing my forehead.

"Wow is it just me or you've changed a lot while I was gone?" I asked smiling.

"I'm glad it's because of you darling." He smirk making me wanna faint.

Stefan's POV

"OMG!" I stated.

"What?" Tyler said looking everywhere in guard.

"Bonnie's alive!" I looked at the girls.

Caroline nodded like she wanted to say «I know I sense it too!" and then she smiled as we all run to the bathroom.

* * *

Damon's POV

This is just new. I'm a little confused, I know we love each other but are we… officially together?

"Bon…" I said. She moved her head and moaned.

"Since our friends think we hate each other and don't know anything except Stefan but do we tell them?"

"I don't know -wait! Stefan knows?!" She exclaimed.

"Well he figured it out when you were dead…" I revealed.

"Own...you were scared for me." She smiled.

"You were dead, anyone would freak out if their sweetheart would die!" I defended myself.

She hugged me tighter and smiled brighter.

"Are we dating?" I asked quickly.

She didn't answer, she turn in front of me and kissed my lips gently.

"I consider this as a yes!" I mumbled in our kiss.

I sensed that she was smiling to.

When Stefan arrived, we immediately broke apart.

"Oh god Bonnie I'm so glad to see you…alive!" He said hugging her.

"Yeah me too actually!" Bonnie admitted.

In the back when Elena and Caroline saw her they screamed.

"BONNIIIIIE! OMG we miss you so much don't do this to us again! We love you too much!" They were hugging her very tight, they were crying in happiness.

"Welcome back!" Tyler smiled behind Elena and Caroline.

Bonnie looked at him and stopped the hug with the girls to give one to Tyler.

"Thanks!" She smiled calmly.

When they break free she moved to Matt smiling kinda like a predator trying to seduce his prey.

"Come on Matt I know you want to…" She insisted.

He smiled moving closer.

"I missed your charm Bon!" He said open his arms to her and they hugged.

"Good for you now you will want more of it!" She said grinning.

"Ok…OK the hugs are finished!" I ordered.

"Well I have news to make." Bonnie stated swiping off her smile serious.

"I am not a human or a vampire." She revealed.

Everyone gasped except Damon.

"I am a new specie named _Kiringa_."

Stefan tensed.

"I know what it is!" He said.

"How the hell do you know that!? And what is a _Kiringa_!" Elena panicked knowing that the brothers knew about this specimen and not her.

Stefan Bonnie and I explained to the others what this thing was.

"Oh shit this is something!" Tyler exclaimed.

"It's just getting weirder and weirder every day." Matt sighed.

"Since Klaus and Katherine don't know about this we can surprise them and finally be able to kill them and get out of here!" Stefan observed.

Everyone nodded smiling.

When they all run out of the bathroom, Bonnie took my arm and whispered in my ear

"You didn't tell them."

"I forgot it sweetheart." I simply said. She did a fake grin and we got out hand in hand.

Klaus POV

* * *

Bullshit. All that was just bullshit.

The little Salvatore's brothers took all the members of his team. They were all dead because of them and turned his witch to one of them. He was now just with Katherine.

He swear to God he'll gonna have his revenge on them.

He didn't know how the hell they did that, he was an Original, a hybrid and the brothers we're just ordinary vampires.

"There's no way they'll gonna make out of this school alive!" I commented to Katherine.

"Don't worry I'll make sure they won't." she said. And continue

"Plus, you mist Damon."

I hit my fists on the table.

"Do you think I don't know that!" I clarified.

"Do you wanna have the others blood on your teeth?" She asked me.

"The beautiful doppelganger I would like to make her suffer and kill her in front of the brothers. For the little werewolf I'll let you kill him I don't want any wolf in other camp. For the baby vamp I might wanna keep her she's cute." I smiled.

"And for the blondy?"

"Oh right I forgot about him, what's his name again? I don't care do whatever you want with him." I said disinterested.

"But I wanna make sure Lucy doesn't help them she's the only one who can destroy the spell around the school... I want you to KILL her!" I said anger in my eyes.

"It's been a long time that I've waited for this moment!" She ran out of the classroom.

"I'm gonna crush you Salvatore's, you and all of your closest friends don't you worry about that." I assured.

* * *

Caroline POV

"First of all we have to find Lucy and help us destroy the spell." Stefan decided.

"She's in the library." Tyler stated and everyone looked at him weird.

"I sensed her." He said pointing at his nose. They nodded and moved to the library.

When we enter we saw Lucy at a table with a lot of books in front of her. When se saw us she got up.

"I'm glad to see I think I can destroy this damn spell and- BONNIE you're alive I was so worried about you!" She exclaimed giving a hug to Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at us confuse.

"She helped us find you she knew you were kidnapped and she didn't wanted to be part of Klaus gang anymore and realize we were the good one." Matt resumed. She nodded.

"That's right and I'm gonna try anything to remove the spell that I put when I was dumb so I'm the only one who could do anything on it." She explained.

"Can I help you with anything?" Bonnie asked Lucy.

"To cast a spell to erase an other one it will be easier to be two witches to do it so yes I would love to." She smiled.

"Nobody risk to die of too much power or something?" Damon insured.

"I don't think so, come with me we'll go where I started the spell a week ago." She said to Bonnie.

Just when they were in front of the library door Katherine appeared in front of them.

"Humm… I don't think so nobody's getting out of here!" Katherine said smiling.

Everything went so fast. Matt, Elena, Tyler and Lucy hide behind the shelves of books to protect themselves.

Damon and Stefan were trying to beat Katherine at the same time. I looked at Bonnie still in the way.

"What the hell are you doing go with the others" I yield at her.

"Look I have new powers I would like to know what I can do with it." She said calmly beside me watch the show.

"What do you have that either vampires or werewolves have?" I ask her.

"Invisibility and control things by thoughts." We smiled at each other. I looked at her like «Do your thing».

As we were watching the scene many books were starting to get out of the shelves and fly in the air they immediately fail on Katherine's head.

"What the F-" She didn't have time to say something more she received a book on the face.

Bonnie and I laughed so hard and did a high five.

She glared at Bonnie with so much anger.

"You're supposed to be DEAD!" She yelled running to her.

The others vampires wanted to save her but even me I didn't saw anything, Katherine had race so fast she hit the wall in front of her and Bonnie was nowhere to be found. Katherine got up angrier than before.

"Where is this fucking witch?!" She yelled at us.

We all shrug our shoulders smiling.

"This is not funny how the hell can she disappeared like that!" She was confuse but angry than ever.

"We have no idea." Stefan said.

"Yes you do you're all smiling like idiots right in front of my face!" She stopped moving a minute and looked at Damon.

"Something happened in the bathroom, there's a reason she's not dead" She was pointing at him thinking. We looked at each other.

We were about to attack her because she was going to found out about the identity of Bonnie but suddenly we saw a stake moving alone in air. We kept our mouth shut because Katherine didn't saw it.

"OMG! She's a _Kiringa _the new specie-Uhg!" She cried but the stake pierced in her stomach and fell on the floor. Bonnie suddenly appeared.

"You're right to bad you won't be able to tell anyone." Bonnie said to Katherine.

Katherine looked at her shocked and horrified but the stake was in her heart seconds later she was in dust.

"That was just so awesome!" Tyler exclaimed looking at the floor smiling.

"Where did you go when you disappeared?" Matt asked to Bonnie.

"I went to get a stake to shut her up."

"I can't believe you were able to kill Katherine it's been century that were trying to." Damon said to her surprised.

Her smile was her answer.

"What the hell was that what happen to you Bonnie?" Lucy asked calmly while getting out of her hiding place with Elena.

"Huh…" Was the only thing Bonnie said.

"The only answer we can tell you is; _Kiringa_." Stefan said. Lucy gasped.

"No…" She put a hand on her heart. "How is this possible?"

"She's supposed to be dead but somebody out there said it wasn't her time. She's the first one of them." Damon said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Kinda like the chosen one because it will be just in her family generation by generation they will all become _Kiringas_ by blood." Stefan explained.

"Oh my god this isn't happening right now!" She was walking around nervous and talking to herself.

"This is my fault if I hadn't put this damn spell around the school you would have been home with your family and friends… oh god what have I done!"

"Lucy don't blame yourself for this we all know who is responsible for this." Stefan said gently taking Lucy by her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I didn't liked myself a surnatural it's disgusting for me I hate it more than anything in the world no offense guys" looking at her friends "and I didn't wanted you to hate me or don't want to see me anymore, I'm so sorry!" Bonnie tried to explained, she begin crying in Lucy's arms.

"No of course not Bonnie I don't care what you are, were family I would never let you down." She said while whipping away some of Bonnie's tears on her face.

Bonnie took big breaths and finally smiled.

"Now let's break this stupid spell and go home okay?" Lucy smiled at her.

"Ok…" Bonnie whispered.

They got up and leave the library but nobody mist the little eye contact Bonnie gave to Damon and he returned it back softly.

"What was that?" Elena asked moving in front of Damon. He sighted.

"What"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Damon!" She practically yelled.

"Wow Elena calm down what wrong with you?" Stefan took her wrist. She jumped at the contact and back away lost in her own thoughts.

"Damon is there an episode we mist or something?" I asked calmly. The brothers looked at each other.

"They like each other" whispered Stefan looking at the ground.

"What!" Matt and Elena exclaimed.

"What the hell is wrong on this planet since a few days!" Tyler said.

Elena almost faint but Stefan caught her weirdly.

"Own I knew it so CUUTE!" I exclaimed happy as ever doing a hug to Damon looking at me weird.

"What can it have at least one person happy about your new relationship?" I said to him. He smirked.

"Thank you Caroline for being a real friend." I smiled.

"Yeah Elena why aren't you happy for them?" Stefan said curious.

"Eh…" She didn't said anything and now she really faint. Stefan put her on the floor.

"What was that?" Damon asked.

"Yeah didn't she said she didn't loved you because it really sounded she was jealous and then ruined." Matt said to Damon.

"I'm happy for you man but it's still weird!" Tyler said to Damon shaking hands and a slap in their backs.

"Thanks…" Damon smiled confused.

"I'm sorry Stefan but I think Elena has feeling for Damon…" I calmly said to him. We were both looking at the unconscious Elena on the ground sadly.


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you loved the chapter 11! **

**Here in this chapter it will all change the dynamic, the characters and their actions to save themselves. I hope you will like the difference, review to let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**-IBAB**

* * *

Chapter 12

Stefan POV

"No worries man she's all yours!" Damon said to me.

"Yeah I know but that's not the point maybe I think she's mine but she thinks she's ours." I tried to stay calm.

"We'll just have to tell her it's not, I think she'll understand I mean I'm in relationship now and she's already in one." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Let's hope she'll get it." Caroline said.

So we put Elena on a chair and waited for her to get up when she did we were all around her fixing her curiously.

"What happen to you Elena did you know why you faint?" Matt asked her.

"What are you talking about I faint really?!" She said surprised.

"Yes…really now tell me do you remember something before the fall?" Damon said like he was a doctor.

"Hum… You and Bonnie announced that you were a couple I think and after that I don't remember." She said rubbing her head.

"Well that was it!" I half screamed. "That's why you faint hen? You still have feeling for Damon that why you couldn't believe they were together now right? Tell me the truth!"

"What Stefan no... You know I liked Damon and that was true but now I'm not going to ruin their lives because of that now he's with somebody and I respect that so from now I'll put all my attention just for you." She said smiling and put her fingers on my chest.

I calm down and finally forgave her. When we were hugging the school began to shake, we almost fall on the ground.

"What was that?" Tyler asked holding a chair.

"Maybe it's the spell that wants to break free!" I thought.

"Let's go find Lucy and Bonnie!" Caroline screamed when the shaking restart. And everyone ran out of the library.

* * *

Klaus POV

"What the hell's happening?" I screamed alone because of the earthquakes. I ran to the library but it was too late nobody was there…except

Katherine's body.

"NOOOO!" I yelled. "I swear to god I will end them!"

I start running exactly where I knew they were; where Lucy put the spell around the school…the gymnasium.

Where I got there, no problem with the earthquakes with vampire speed, I saw Lucy and Bonnie saying things I didn't understand and one hand in the air. Everything was shaking and there was a lot of wind.

"Hey you stop it right now!" I yelled at them.

They didn't even look.

"_Dmitte me pro terra, te errori_

_Hoc factum sensit iniuriam Ive_

_O sors tollere retro felicitas" _they were chanting.

But then I saw the entire group on the other side of the gym.

"You people you think you can get out of this school? You think you can beat _ME_?" I smirked at them.

"Yeah kinda" Damon said and that made me angrier.

I ran as fast as I can on Lucy and Bonnie but the brothers hit me before I could've got to them.

"You won't stop them!" Stefan said while Damon and he were on top of me and hitting hard.

"How dare you do that I'm at least ten times stronger than you!" I said and I push them away from me with my arms they fly on the wall.

"I'm gonna kill everyone in this room and I'm gonna let the spell around the school for the time I want it to stay!" I decided. Before I could have hit them again an earthquake appeared and I remembered I had to stop the Bennett's. I turn around and walk near them.

"You should have listened to me Lucy, we could have been so great together, I'm strong and you're strong, we could have ruled the world but you decided their camp so I don't have other choice but to eliminate you!" When my fangs got out and pushed Lucy on the floor every vampire tried to help her and Bonnie stayed concentrate to finish the spell by her own.

"No stop it!" Caroline screamed at me, they were all on me but couldn't keep me away from Lucy I drank a lot of her blood before I could've broken her neck Damon had the chance to remove me from Lucy.

Stefan bit his wrist and give blood to Lucy who was half conscious.

"Look at you Bonnie always the one to save everyone, you practically die every time you do a spell, why would you risk your life for them just save your skin and go!" I tried to convince her to stop the spell.

But she wasn't listening "Do you really thought you could of change her mind like that? Why would she even bother listen to you?" Damon spitted while hitting me.

"Because I didn't want her to see that!" I said and in one second I hurry to Lucy and broke her neck.

Then everything stop; the earthquakes, the wind…

Bonnie was looking at me and Lucy on the floor and was moving closer looking at me with a death glare.

"You will pay for this!" She murmured. Then the wind started again but it wasn't for the spell. Everything in the gym was flying until a pencil, just a little pencil of nothing at all, fly directly in my chest right in my heart.

I screamed in pain "You think that can kill me?" I grinned.

She held her hand in the wind waiting for something as she moved closer to me.

"No but that will"" As a stake appeared and she jabbed it right in the pencil where it pierce my whole body and got out in my back. The last thing I saw was a dark Bonnie who seems to like death and my body flying in dust.

* * *

Matt POV

The last scene of my life right now was the most terrifying thing.

Bonnie, a childhood friend that is still my friend now just looked like she was somebody else.

She killed two people in one day. Not anyone but kinda of the two stronger vampires in Mystic Falls or world I don't know.

Everyone is surprised and nobody's speaking. Then I saw almost the Bonnie I knew before and after she fell on the floor crying. Damon sat beside her.

"Hey honey everything is finish all the bad ones are dead, we break the spell and we go home okay?" He said softly to her.

"It's not that, Bonnie sniffed, it's because all my family dies of surnatural, my grandmother is dead because of too much magic, my mother is nowhere to be find and now my cousin because of a fucking vampire my father is never home… I have nobody else in my family. Nobody even noticed were stuck here since at least a week!" Damon took her in his arms.

"I know and I'm sorry but I promise you, when we get out of here were going to search for your mother and bring back your father more often home okay?" He said bringing her chin with his hand, closer to kiss her softly.

"Love you" She whispered.

"Love you t-" we all heard a little whimper and turn around.

"What the heck happen?" the brunette said rubbing her neck. Everyone was stunned.

"LUCY!" Bonnie got up and hugged her.

"What is that?" Bonnie broke the hug and look at where Lucy was confused… She was touching at fangs in her mouth.

"No…" Bonnie covered her mouth.

"Oh god don't tell me this son of a bitch… damn it!" She put her face in her hands.

"When he broke your neck just before that I gave you my blood so when he killed you you had vampire blood in your system so you came back as a vampire." Stefan explained.

"I know I'm really not happy about this either but it's better than if you'd be dead no?" Bonnie reassured Lucy taking her hands of her face.

"Kinda but can you help me with this I really don't know who it works." Lucy asked to the Salvatore. They nodded.

"Do you still remember your spell for the school?" tyler asked Lucy.

"Yeah of course now I'm a vampire but I'm still the old witch of before!" She got up with the help of Bonnie.

"I like that name I would like that on you it would make you _sexier_."Damon whispered in Bonnie's ear she smiled.

All the gang sat on the benches as we watch Bonnie and Lucy finish the spell. Earthquakes and wind started.

After half an hour all the electricity went off and we heard like glass braking.

"It's done the spell around the school is gone." Lucy announced.

"Finally let's get out of this place!" I said happy.

"Everyone's here?" Stefan asked since nobody was seeing something.

We heard a "Yes" by Tyler, Damon, Bonnie and me.

"Elena are you there?" Stefan asked worried but no answer.

"Caroline?" I asked same answer.

"You coming?" Lucy asked.

"Damn it sorry Lucy but we can't get out with Caroline and Elena we have to find them." Damon told her "But you go."

"Okay good luck!" She said as we heard footsteps sweep away the gym. Just then we heard a big grin.

"You really thought you could've just run away from this place aren't you? Well I choose the two girls who mean something for every single one of you so you won't have to get out of here. Good luck finding them but just to be clear you have one day to bring me your_ Kiringa_ and you'll be able to embrace your beautiful doppelganger and the baby vamp again!"

"Who could it be we don't have other people who hate us right?" Tyler asked.

"We thought but maybe he's the one who want to become our enemy." Stefan reasoned.

"Okay well how do we know where he is?" I asked.

"I'm going!" Bonnie announced. Everyone looked at her.

"No I object you I won't let you do this!" Damon took her arms and looked into her eyes serious as ever.

"Damon he got our friends I'm not gonna sit here while he kill them when I could've do something!" She said a little louder.

"And I won't let you kill yourself just because a fucking guy showed up and told you to come at him like that!" He yelled.

She sight and whispered "Damon you don't know that maybe he don't wanna kill me but he may kill the girls so here's the deal I'm going at him we save Elena and Caroline and after we'll find a way to change his mind to let me go okay?"

"I won't forgive myself if something happen to you, you know that sweetie." He whispered too.

"I'm gonna be find and you know I can protect myself." She hugged him.

"I hope so but please be careful and I assure you I will find you and bring you back to us again!" He said kissing her softly.

"I will I promise" She said walking out of the gym.

**Finish finally! So they finally kill Klaus and they can now get out of the school but Elena and Caroline got kidnapped! Who is that guy I don't really know right now who could be the new evil so please give me ideas in review hope you liked this one. I'll try my best to update soon.**

**-IBAB**


End file.
